


All Of Me

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, but ends happy, i need something happy after the finale ok, i needed a fic where mickey calls ian 'mumbles', post 4x12, starts off sad, yay happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have taken the better half of a year, but they were finally on the right track again</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> wow ya'll. the finale broke me. and not in a good way. so i needed something happy to perk me up and i hope you guys all enjoy it too!
> 
> also yevie is short for yevgeny. 
> 
> also i forget the name of svetlana's lady love. i pretty sure it was mika. please feel free to correct me.

Fiona had been right in the end. 

Three weeks after Ian went into his depressive state it happened. Mickey, Mandy, and the Gallagher siblings took turns watching Ian as he lay in a seemingly comatose state on Mickey's bed. The only way he didn't starve was because they practically shoved food into his mouth.

One morning he got out of bed voluntarily. That in and of itself was something that was a big deal. They thought he might've been getting better. Mickey was sitting on the closed toilet lid reading a magazine while the redhead stood in the shower. The other man didn't think anything was up until he heard Ian's breathing go from normal to harsh and ragged in about three seconds flat.

Shooting up he flung the curtain back and held his breath at the sight in front of him.

Ian had Mandy's razor clutched in his hand so tight that his knuckles were turning white around it. Mickey licked his lower lip slowly as he said,

"Ian. Ian give me the razor."

The redhead looked at him with a look full of sadness and so many other emotions that Mickey thought he might start crying. Ian looked down at the blades and mumbled,

"What's the use? Everything would be easier if I was gone. My family wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, you could go out and live your life without having to think about me all the time."

His arm was turned upside down, exposing the fragile skin and all the delicate veins of his wrist to the razor. Mickey placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, trying to get him to stop as he whispered,

"Ian you know that's not true. Okay? They love you and all they want is to help you get better. That's all they-that's all _I_ want. I wanna help you kid, but you gotta help me too. Please gimme the razor Ian."

The redhead looked at Mickey with listless eyes before sighing deeply and relaxing his grip on the metal. Mickey snatched it away and threw it across the bathroom. His arms reached out on their own accord and pulled Ian into a tight embrace. Both men were uncaring that water still poured down on them as Mickey whispered,

"Don't you ever do that again Gallagher."

Ian simply nodded, but that wasn't enough for the other man. Pulling back Mickey gripped the redhead's shoulders tightly as he growled,

"You hear me? Never again. Or I swear to God I'll kill you myself."

Ian nodded and Mickey grew upset at seeing tears well up in his eyes once more. Finally shutting the water off he grabbed a large towel and wrapped Ian in it, leading him back to the bedroom where he dressed the taller man in fresh clothes.

As Ian cocooned himself in blankets once more Mickey rubbed his slightly damp hair and said softly,

"I'm calling the clinic. We're getting an appointment for you to see someone."

Ian simply nodded and Mickey let out a shaky breath as he leaned down to press his lips to the redhead's temple.

\-----

That had been six months ago. Since that time the doctors at the clinic had diagnosed Ian with Manic-Depressive, or Bipolar Disorder. He was on a regiment of mood stabilizers and anti-depressants. He was also going to therapy at least three times a month.

Mickey was usually the first one awake. This morning was no exception. He unwound Ian's arm from around his waist and stood, stretching his back as he pulled a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. They couldn't really sleep naked anymore because Yevgeny was crawling all over the place and they didn't want to traumatize the kid until he was at least four or five years old. 

As he walked to the kitchen he made a pit stop at Yevie's crib, picking the toddler up and balancing him on his hip. Even though they hadn't done a paternity test it was clear that the boy was Mickey's. He had his eyes and his lips and his signature attitude, even at only six and a half months.

He scrunched his face at Mickey and the man said,

"No please don't. Hang on little guy. Gimme two seconds, alright?"

Yevie's lip continued to wobble as Mickey took some of the baby's food out of the fridge and spooned a small amount of yogurt into his mouth. The little boy was appeased long enough for Mickey to start a pot of coffee and out some bread in the toaster.

After heating up his bottle and feeding the kid Mickey burped him and carried him down the hall. He knocked on Svetlana's door, formerly Terry's room, and waited for her to open it.

Terry had died 'tragically' in a prison fight, when he said the wrong thing to the wrong person and got knifed in the stomach, hopefully dying a slow and painful death. Not surprisingly everyone in the house was doing better without him

She was tying her robe as she opened the door, but Mickey still got an eyeful of tits, and really that was not how he wanted to start his morning. He could see Mika sprawled out, also naked, on the bed.

He held Yevie out and said,

"Been fed and burped. He's yours for two hours."

She nodded and held their son close to her as she said,

"Orange boy up yet? Take his happy pills?"

He scowled at her before flipping her off and walking back to the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee and plating up toast, Ian got sick off anything heavier then dry toast in the mornings nowadays from his meds, he walked back into the bedroom where Ian was in the midst of waking up.

Mickey placed the food on the bedside table and shook out Ian's morning pills onto the plate beside the food. Leaning over the other man Mickey shook him gently and said,

"C'mon you. Rise and shine. We got shit to do today."

Ian grumbled and tried pulling the covers over his head. But this time it didn't concern Mickey. They were past that stage of the disorder. Ian's mood was fine, normal even, on most days now that he was taking medicine. All it did now was make Mickey laugh.

He pulled on the blanket and heard Ian mutter,

"Mhm go away Mick. I'm tired. C'mon five mor' minutes."

Crawling over him Mickey laughed and said,

"Oh yeah Mumbles? Well not today. Today is the day that we finally get out of this shithole. So get your ass up."

Ian threw the covers off with a smile as he looked at Mickey. Because it was the day that the two were going out to look at apartment for themselves.  Something not so far into the Southside, where they could be together and not worry about being shanked if someone found out. Ian gripped Mickey's biceps and flipped them so that Mickey was being pressed into the mattress by the redhead's body.

As he leaned down to kiss the shorter man Mickey cleared his throat and nodded to the table, where Ian's medicine was waiting to be taken. The redhead rolled his eyes but complied, tossing the pills into his mouth and swallowing them with a gulp of coffee.

After putting the cup down he stroked the side of Mickey's head and said softly,

"Can I kiss you _now_?"

Mickey shrugged and absently traced the freckles on Ian's shoulder and replied cheekily,

"I dunno Firecrotch, can you?"

Ian smirked and crushed their mouths together, tongue sliding into Mickey's mouth. The shorter man smiled into it, tasting the coffee and spearmint of the other man's mouth as he sucked on Ian's tongue. 

When they pulled away Ian smiled softly at the man under him for a moment before jumping up and taking a bite of his toast. He pulled his jeans on and looked back at Mickey, who was sitting there watching the redhead with soft eyes.

Ian smirked before shoving a piece of toast in Mickey's face and saying happily,

"Well let's go Mick. Daylight's burning and we've got shit to do, remember?"

Mickey laughed softly at the other man before standing and dressing himself. He couldn't believe this was the idiot he'd fallen in love with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> merp i'm bad at endings. please leave me a comment if you think something can be improved


End file.
